


Your Eyes (They Feel Like Home)

by Nyytiwrites



Series: Dimidue Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dimidue Week 2019, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, M/M, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyytiwrites/pseuds/Nyytiwrites
Summary: Dimidue Week 2019 Day 4: Reunion/TimeskipThe second part of soulmate au.





	Your Eyes (They Feel Like Home)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a week late but uh... Enjoy!

Five years ago, Dimitri lost his soulmate. Someone had told him a long time ago that if you lost your soulmate, the world would lose its colours again. That must have been true because everything looks grey in Dimitri’s eyes. At least he got the confirmation that Dedue truly was his soulmate. But it doesn’t matter anymore. (Even though it does, Dedue was everything.) He’s gone now like everyone else. One more face to haunt Dimitri’s every waking moment. And sleep.

Maybe that same someone had also told Dimitri that it wasn’t unusual when one of the pair died, the other followed close behind. That’s something Dimitri refuses to do.

He still has to get his revenge.

For his father and stepmother.

For Glenn and everyone else who lost their lives in Duscur.

And now even for his soulmate... For Dedue.

All those years, revenge is what drives Dimitri. Not that he notices the time passing by. He just kills, and kills, and kills, and kills…

It doesn’t matter he can’t see the red of the blood he has spilled.

Nothing really matters.

Except getting that woman’s head.  


* * *

Dimitri reunites first with his old professor and then with his old classmates. A small part of Dimitri had hoped that Dedue might have been with them. Safe and sound and alive. A bigger part of Dimitri had banished the thought almost as soon as it appeared. But not before Dimitri had seen a flicker of colour in the middle of the grey. It was probably nothing but his imagination and Dimitri buries that thought along with his hope that he didn't know still existed.

His classmates seem to be happy that he is alive. They bother Dimitri with all sorts of meaningless things. Thankfully, they soon learn it's better to just leave him alone.

* * *

Dedue returns to him at the Great Bridge of Myrddin. And with him, the colours. They are dim but still there.

Dimitri and Dedue fight side by side, just like before. Well not quite. Dimitri fights with less regard to lives he is taking and for his own safety.

Afterwards Dimitri tells Dedue to not throw his life away again. The colours have become slightly brighter.

* * *

Rodrigue dies protecting Dimitri. And after that Dimitri starts his healing progress. It isn't easy but he's becoming himself again.

Dedue is ever at his side just like before. They spend almost all their time between the fights together. Sometimes they talk, sometimes they eat together, and sometimes they just stand a few feet apart from each other. Dimitri wouldn’t change a thing. He feels more comfortable and safer than he has felt in a long time. And the colours seem to become more vibrant every day.

At some point Dimitri remembers that he was going to talk with Dedue about them being soulmates before the war started. He already knows for certain Dedue truly is his soulmate. The thing that Dimitri doesn’t know is what Dedue thinks about that, about them. And there doesn’t seem to be a right moment to ask. Between them first taking Fhirdiad back and then helping the Alliance and Dimitri taking more responsible as the future king of Faergus, there’s so much other things to do. But still Dimitri seeks the right moment which doesn’t seem to come.

* * *

After capturing Forth Merceus, the only thing left is marching to Enbarr. Dimitri wants to try to speak with Edelgard and find a way to end this war peacefully. He isn’t sure if she will answer to his request. Everyone at the monastery is preparing for combat. Dimitri feels restless. He tries to train but it makes him even more restless.

Dimitri walks around the monastery in an attempt to give himself something else to think than the what is most likely going to be a battle that determines Fódlan’s future. Dedue follows him close behind as always. Usually Dimitri would ask him to come and walk next to him, but he feels like walking alone at the moment. Still he doesn’t ask Dedue to stop following him. Dimitri has gotten so used to his presence that even when he wants to be alone he finds comfort in Dedue’s presence near him.

Dimitri ends up in the library. He hasn’t been there since his academy days. He busies himself with looking through the titles of the books. Dedue seems to do the same at the other side. Eventually Dimitri finds the book he read about soulmates all those years ago. He opens it to examine its contents once again. Dimitri seems to be able to tell the difference between the same different hues than before. It actually seems like his colour vision is better than it was then.

“Dedue, could you come here, please?”

Dedue puts whatever book he was reading back to the shelf and comes beside Dimitri.

“What is it?”

Dimitri leans closer to Dedue as he points at the two different shades of green.

“Do you think these two look different?”

“Yes, they look notably different from each other.”

“I see”, Dimitri says and puts the book back to its place.

He reaches his hand for Dedue.

“I think we should talk, Dedue.”

Dedue takes Dimitri’s hand.

“I think so too… Dimitri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out fine enough. I was actually going to write them talking things through but the thing is that the only thing I know about communication in relationship is that it's important.


End file.
